


First

by Deersexual



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Best Friends, F/M, First Kiss, Modern AU, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deersexual/pseuds/Deersexual
Summary: Your best friend and roommate Bucky finds out you've never kissed anyone and offers to help you get your first kiss out of the way to get over your nerves.





	1. Chapter 1

             You hear a soft knock on the frame of your bedroom door and look up to see your roommate leaning in the doorway.

            “Hey, Buck. What’s up?”

            “You have any plans tonight? I’m bored.” You roll your eyes, sitting up and swinging your legs down from the bed.

            “No date?” you tease. “What did you have in mind? I’m not really in a bar kind of mood.”

            He thinks for a moment. “You want to see if Steve and Peggy want to come over for a movie? We could order pizza.”

            You nod. “That sounds great. I’ll text Peg and see if they’re free. Anything you want me to ask them to bring?”

            “How about a bottle of whisky? I finished off ours last night with LeAnn,” he replies, shooting you a wink.

            “You’re such a slut.”

            He smirks before leaving your doorway, calling over his shoulder. “Yeah, but I’m your slut, and that’s all that matters.”

            You pull out your phone, texting Peggy. _Hey, kid. Do you and Stevie want to come over for movies and pizza? Entrance fee is one bottle of whiskey._

            Standing, you walk over to your closet, pulling out your favorite baggy blue sweater and switching it for the white t-shirt you had been wearing, figuring your black leggings are good enough for a night in with friends. Your phone buzzes on your desk, and you pick it up. The screen glows with Peggy’s response. _Steep price, but I think we can manage. We’ll be over in an hour. Mushrooms, sausage, and green olives, please :)_

You head out to the kitchen to see Bucky leaning against the counter, reading a copy of _The Immortal Life of Henrietta Lacks._ “Are you liking it so far?” You ask, glad to see he had finally taken your recommendation to read it.

            “It’s super interesting. The whole concept kind of reminds me of the human experiments that went on during the Holocaust. Obviously not nearly as terrible as what happened then, but the whole idea that doctors did something really unethical, and should definitely be punished for it, but if they hadn’t done it, we wouldn’t have made nearly as many huge medical advancements.” He puts the book down on the counter before stretching his arms upward, pulling the hem of his shirt up just high enough to see a sliver of his stomach. “Did Peggy respond yet?”

            “They’ll be here in an hour, and request that one of the pizzas is mushrooms, sausage, and green olives.” Bucky pulls a face.

            “That’s disgusting. I don’t know how you two eat that. Are they bringing the whiskey?”

            “Yep! Now get to ordering our ‘disgusting” pizza. Get whatever you want on the other two.” You walk over to the couch, plop down in the middle, and pull out your phone, preparing to wile away the time until Steve and Peggy showed up with several games of solitaire.

             After several games, the door to the apartment opens and Peggy walks in, Steve trailing a couple feet behind her, handing the bottle of whiskey to Bucky as he crosses the threshold of the apartment. None of you ever knock when entering the others’ apartments anymore, since you all spend so much time together anyway. You hug both of them once they reach the living room. Approximately two seconds after you all sit in the living room, Peggy and Steve cuddling on one end of the couch, you and Bucky in two adjacent armchairs, a knock on the door signals the arrival of the pizza. Bucky groans, looking at you.

            “Angel?” he asked.

            You sigh, standing. “Don’t think I don’t realize you only call me that when you want something from me.” He opens his mouth to argue before realizing you’re right. You reach the door, greeting the delivery person and handing them the cash to cover the bill and their tip. “It’s all set.”

            They smile. “Thanks. Enjoy, and have a good night.”

            You shut the door behind you and carry the pizzas into the living room, placing them on the small rectangular coffee table and opening the top box, finding a Hawaiian and grimacing, pushing it towards Bucky. “And you say our pizza is gross…” You open the second pizza, finding yours and Peggy’s, and pull it with you to the floor in front of where she’s sitting. “Last one is yours, Stevie.” You all dig in, briefly discussing what movie to watch before settling on The Princess Bride and making yourselves comfortable.

 

 

            After the movie is over, you stand up to stretch and check the time on your phone. “It’s only nine, do you guys want to watch another movie?”

            "I don’t think I can sit through another movie, but I’m down for a drink or two,” Peggy replies. Bucky’s eyes lit up.

            “Okay,” you respond. “How about we make it a little more interesting?”

            Steve raises an eyebrow, looking somewhat apprehensive. “What do you mean?”

            “Are you guys up for a game of never have I ever?” Bucky rolls his eyes, heading to the kitchen for the whiskey and four shot glasses.

            “I’m up for it if you are, Steve,” Peggy says, looking at her boyfriend. Steve shrugs, nodding.

            “Sure. I guess that could be fun.”

            You pour shots for everyone. “Who wants to go first?”

            “I will!” Peggy says. “Never have I ever ridden on a motorcycle.” Both the boys take a shot and Bucky refills their glasses. Bucky, sitting to Peggy’s right, is silent for a moment before grinning. “Never have I ever worn a dress.” You and Peggy both drink.

            You turn to look directly at Peggy. “Never have I ever had sex with Steve Rogers.” Peggy takes her shot with a proud smirk, but you’re shocked when Bucky also throws his back.

            “What? You didn’t know Steve and I dated in college?”

            “What…” You take a second to process, glancing at Steve, who was blushing slightly. “Why did you break up?”

            Bucky shrugs. “He met Peggy.” Steve grows redder as Peggy beamed. “And we decided to see other people and see what else was out there.”

            “Huh,” you reply. “I guess you learn something new every day.”

            You play a few more rounds before you start to run out of things you normally use. The only thing you could think of was something you tend to avoid using. Everyone in the room knows you’re a virgin, and don’t really care, but you know from experience that this one tends to garner some surprise. “Never have I ever had a real kiss.”

            Both Steve and Bucky look surprised. “Wait, what do you mean by a ‘real’ kiss?” Steve asked.

            “I mean anything other than a peck.” The other three drink, but don’t seem willing to let the subject go.

            “What do you mean you’ve never kissed anyone? You’ve gone on plenty of dates since we moved in together,” Bucky asks.

            “Well yeah, but whenever the date ends, I start to get anxious about it, and we just end up leaving it with a kiss on the cheek. Which is why I tend not to go on second dates.”

            “Why do you get anxious about it?” Peggy asks.

            “I mean, what if I’m no good at it? I’m twenty-six and have never kissed anyone. I’m worried they’ll be able to tell, and I don’t want them to make a big deal out of it. Kind of like you all are doing right now.” You shoot Bucky a pointed look.

            Steve clears his throat before saying “Never have I ever broken the screen of my phone.” You send a thankful look in his direction before taking another shot, along with Bucky and Peggy, who sets her glass on the coffee table and checks her watch, which reads 11:30.

            “Oh, Steve, we should head home. I have that meeting at eight tomorrow morning.” They both stand, and you and Bucky follow their cue.

            After you all say your goodbyes and the door has closed behind them, Bucky turns and looks at you for a moment.

            “What? Do I have something on my face?”

            He shakes his head. “No, sorry. Just… You know you’re my best friend, right? And that I love you and would do anything for you.”

            “Of course. Why?”

            “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable tonight, asking questions and stuff.”

            “Oh, Bucky, it’s okay. I know you were just surprised.” He nods silently. “Is there something else on your mind?”

            “I was just thinking—and don’t feel like you have to accept the offer—but if you ever want to get your first kiss over with—not that it shouldn’t be special or anything—but just so you don’t have to be anxious about it anymore, that’s something I can help you with.”

            Your eyes widen for a second before realizing he was probably drunk, and probably wouldn’t even remember this in the morning. “Oh… Thanks, Bucky. I’ll think about it. I’m going to go to bed now, though, alright?” He smiles softly and nods, before leaning toward you and kissing your forehead.

            “Good night, sweetheart,” he says, before you both turn and walk to your respective rooms.

            “Hey Buck?” you pause to look at him standing in the doorway of his room. “I love you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a second half to this chapter so if you haven't checked it out, please do!

A week later, you’re sitting at your desk in your room after getting home from work at the local diner. You hear the keys in the front door and stand. After being unable to get Bucky’s offer out of your head for the past couple of days, you had finally decided to ask him about it. As you walk out of your room, Bucky is closing the door behind himself, gym bag in hand.

“Hey, Buck, do you have a minute? I want to talk to you about something.”

“Is it alright if I shower first? I don’t think you want to spend any time with me right now,” he replies, sniffing himself and making a face. You nod, and he retreats to his bathroom. Knowing he’s going to be at least half an hour, you pull a package of brownie mix from the cupboard and get started gathering the ingredients.

Thirty minutes later, you’re putting the pan in the oven when Bucky emerges from the bathroom with a white towel hung low on his hips before heading to his room to get dressed. After another five minutes, he comes out to the kitchen, using the towel to dry his dripping hair. “Sorry about th—” he stops, sniffing the air. “Brownies?” You nod, smiling. “You alright? You usually only bake when you’re nervous about something.”

“Yeah. I’m fine.”

“Alright. What did you want to talk about?” Suddenly, your mouth is dry, and you walk over to the sink to get yourself a glass of water. “Y/N?”

You clear your throat, blushing. “Do you remember what you told me last week after Peggy and Steve left?”

“Yeah, about that. I’m really sorry if I overstepped. I was kind of drunk, and I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable at all.”

“No, Bucky not at all. I want to do it.”

His eyes widen. “Wait, really?”

You nod. “If you really meant it. I won’t hold you to it or anything, but I was thinking about it, and I trust you more than anyone else in the world, and I think it would really help me to relax about it in the future if I knew what I was doing.” You force yourself to stop talking so you don’t babble and look at him, trying to read his expression. You’re surprised to see that he looks slightly nervous.

“You really don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” you say and look down, slightly disappointed.

“Hey,” he says, putting a finger under your chin, gently pulling your face up to look in his eyes. “I meant it. I want to help you.”

“Oh—I mean—great. Do you…I mean, do you want do it now?”

“If that’s what you want.”

“I do.”

“Then come here.” He takes your hand and leads you to the couch and sits, patting the space next to you. You sit and look at him. “If I do anything you don’t like, or if you’re uncomfortable at all, tell me and we can stop, okay?” You nod, feeling nervous butterflies in your stomach, but are happy to realize you were less anxious than excited. He takes a deep breath and puts his hand on your cheek, leaning slowly forward before stopping half-way, letting you close the distance. You lean forward and as your lips meet his, you let your eyes flutter closed.

He smiles slightly as his lips move against yours and wow he must use a ton of lip balm because his lips are really soft. You pull back a bit to look in his eyes and are surprised to see that he’s breathing a little faster than normal.

“Do you want to stop?” he asks.

You shake your head. “There’s something I want to try first.” You lean back in, putting your hand on the back of his neck to pull him back towards you and kiss him again before running your tongue along his bottom lip. He gasps quietly, deepening the kiss and putting his free hand on your waist, pulling you closer.

Your heart races and you wonder if kissing always feels like this, because you kind of feel like you’re floating. Too soon, he pulls away, withdrawing his hands, and you force yourself to keep the disappointment off your face. “Sorry. I got a little carried away for a second there,” he says, blushing lightly.

“It’s okay!” You wince as your voice comes out a little higher than normal.

“I think I’m going to go relax in my room for a while, if that’s alright with you.”

“Yeah, yeah, of course.” You stand. “I think I’m going to go for a walk. I’ll see you later, okay?”

“Sure. I’ll see you later.” He stands up, quickly walking towards his room.

You grab your jacket and phone from the kitchen, pulling out the slightly overcooked brownies from the oven and setting them on a hot pad before leaving the apartment and locking the door behind you.

 

After walking aimlessly for about ten minutes, you find yourself in the park a few blocks from your apartment. You find a bench and sit down, pulling out your phone, half hoping to find a text from Bucky explaining what just happened. In the moment, you could have sworn he was enjoying himself, but the way he had acted afterward concerned you. You’re both adults. There’s no reason things should be awkward between you now.

Sighing, you put your phone back in your pocket and stand up, deciding to just go back home, go to bed, and hope any awkwardness would be gone in the morning. Once you get home, you change into an overly baggy t-shirt, cuddle under your favorite fuzzy blanket, and drift off to sleep.

* * *

 

_You’re laying in an unfamiliar bed, spooning with someone. The lights are off and you can’t see anything, but you suddenly become aware that whoever you’re in bed with is trailing their fingers down your side until their hand rests on your hip. You roll over so you’re facing them, and you start kissing. Your hand twists in their hair and their mouth moves from your lips to your cheek, then your jaw, and finally to your neck, kissing down to the junction between your neck and your shoulder, gently sucking at the sensitive skin there before pulling you tight against their body. It feels so good you can’t help but moan. “Oh, James…”_

* * *

 

You sit bolt upright in bed, breathing hard and covered in sweat. You glance at your clock, which informs you it’s only seven am. You don’t technically have to be up for another hour, but you know you won’t get back to sleep now, so you reluctantly get up and walk to the bathroom, hoping a cold shower will clear your mind. Unfortunately, your brain has other plans, and all you can think about as you get ready for the day is how amazing it had felt to be in bed with Bucky. In an attempt to break your train of thought, you shake your head vigorously, but the only result is a bout of dizziness.

You head out to the kitchen, making yourself a bowl of oatmeal. As you sit down at the counter, you pull out your phone, opening up your messaging thread with Peggy.

_Hey, are you available to get lunch with me around 2? There’s something we really need to talk about._

Several hours later, you stand outside the diner after your shift, waiting for Peggy to pick you up. Just as you pull out your phone to call her and ask where she is, her car pulls into the parking lot. She pulls around, so the passenger’s side door is right in front of you. You open it and climb in.

“Sorry I’m late. I got a little tied up with Steve…literally.” She smirks, exiting the lot and heading toward your favorite sandwich shop.

“Oh, God, Peg. TMI.”

She laughs. “So, what did you need to talk to me about?”

You grimace slightly. “Let’s just eat first and then we can talk about it.”

“Wow, that bad, huh? You sure you don’t want to go anywhere that serves alcohol instead?”

“Yeah, I’m sure. I need to keep my head clear right now. Otherwise I might do something I regret.” She shoots a concerned look in your direction, but keeps her mouth shut, and the rest of the drive passes in silence.

After you reach your destination and order your food, you sit at a table, fidgeting with your straw wrapper. “So,” you say, breaking the silence. “How’s work going?” Peggy had recently gotten a job at the local branch of Homeland Security; a job she had been after for the better part of three years.

“It’s good. Great, actually. I mean, obviously there’s a few sexist pigs who don’t think I should be an agent, but I expected that. Other than that, though, it’s amazing. It’s really interesting stuff, and I feel like I’m really making a difference, you know?” You nod, happy for her. Your food arrives, and you start picking at it, eating a couple fries.

“That’s really great, Peg. And how’s Steve? No graphic details, please.” You stick your tongue out at her playfully.

“He’s good, but I’m not the reason we’re here, am I? What’s going on?”

You take a deep breath, putting down the pickle you had been nibbling on. “Bucky and I kissed.”

Her eyes lit up “What?! When? How was it?”

“Calm down. You know how I told you guys I had never kissed anyone the other night?” She nodded. “Well, after you two left, Bucky offered to help remedy that, so I wouldn’t be so nervous the next time I was out on a real date.”

“And you said yes?”

“Well yeah. I thought it was a good idea, and I figured that I trust him, so why not, right?” Again, she nodded. “So I told him I wanted to yesterday afternoon, and we did and…”

“Was it good?” she asked curiously.

“Honestly? It was amazing. Better than I ever expected it to be. But right after that he started acting really weird and wouldn’t look at me, and I’m worried we might have ruined our friendship.”

“I doubt that, Y/N. You and Bucky are closer than anyone I’ve ever met. Did you try to talk to him about it?”

“Well, no. It was just last night, and he spent the rest of the night in his room. I don’t think he even came out to eat. What would I even say to him? Sorry if my sucky kissing made you hate me?”

She rolled her eyes. “I doubt your kissing is that bad. Just ask him if he’s okay.”

You blush. “That’s not even the bad part.”

“What do you mean?”

“Last night… I… had a dream about him.”

“A dream? Oh. OH.” She pauses for a second. “Do you…like him? Like that, I mean.”

“I don’t know. I mean, he’s an attractive guy. Anyone with eyes can see that. But he’s always just been my best friend, Bucky. And he’s always been a serial dater, so I’ve just never let myself think about it I guess. But Peggy. That _kiss_.”

She beamed. “You _like_ him!”

“Shhh!” You look around, half expecting half the restaurant to be looking at you, but nobody so much as glances in your direction.

“You really need to talk to him about this.”

“But what if he doesn’t like me like that?”

“The worst thing he can do is say no. If you don’t talk to him, you’ll always wonder what could have happened.”

“I guess you’re right. Thanks for listening.”

“Of course. What are friends for?” You both finish your lunch, and Peggy drives you back home, where you see Bucky’s bike parked in his space. You lean over to hug her goodbye before taking a deep breath and opening the car door.

“Good luck,” she says, and encouraging look on her face. “Text me, okay?” You nod and get out, heading up to your apartment and unlocking the door.


	3. Chapter 3

You freeze in the doorway upon realizing that Bucky is laying on the couch, stretched out so his feet hang over the arm, and scrolling through Netflix. “Oh. Uh, hi” you greet him, slowly walking to the counter and putting your purse and keys down. “I was gonna do a load of laundry. Is there anything of yours you want me to wash?”

“No, thanks,” he answers, his eyes not moving from the TV.

You frown, but ignore it, and walk into your room to grab the clothes from your hamper. After putting them in the washing machine, you walk over to the living room and stand in front of him. His eyes flick up to meet yours for a second before looking back down, and he remains silent. “Jesus, Bucky, just look at me, will you?” He frowns, finally looking into your eyes.

“What’s up?”

“What’s up? What’s _up_? After we kissed, you practically ran into your room and didn’t come back out all night, not even to eat, and today you’ll barely look at me. Is this just going to be how it’s going to be between us now?”

He sighs and stands up. “No, of course not.” You relax for a moment before he turns from you and heads towards the kitchen.

You can feel anger start to bubble up in your stomach and walk after him, putting a hand on his arm and forcing him to turn. “What the hell, Bucky? What is wrong with you? I’m sorry if I was a really terrible kisser, but the way you’re acting it’s like you can’t even look at me! What is your problem?! Do you just hate me now?”

His eyes widen. “No, that’s—” He stops for a second, as if choosing his words carefully. “I could never hate you. It’s just—” He looks frustrated.

“Spit it out! It’s just _what?_ ”

He glares at you. “Looking at you is all I want to do now! If I start I won’t stop, because, God you’re gorgeous and after that kiss yesterday, you’re all I can think about!” He blushes, one of his hands coming up cover his face. In all the years you had known him, you had never seen Bucky embarrassed.

“You…What?” You reach up hesitantly to tuck some of his hair that was hanging in his face behind his ear, but before you touch him, his hand shoots up and grabs your wrist. “Bucky?”

“If you touch me right now, I don’t know if I can keep myself from kissing you,” he says quietly.

“Then don’t,” you whisper, reaching up with your other hand and pushing the hair back. Before you can comprehend what’s going on, his free hand is on your hip, pulling you towards himself and the hand that had been holding your wrist was gone for a second before he was snaking his fingers into your hair. He looks into your eyes for a moment before kissing you deeply. His tongue slides against your bottom lip and you gasp, moaning quietly into his mouth as he backs you back against the counter. He pulls his hand from your hair to pick you up and sit you on the counter, standing between your knees.

You break the kiss to press your forehead against his, breathing hard.  
 “Sorry. Too much?”

You smile, shaking your head. “No. I just need a second to process what just happened. Does this mean I’m not a terrible kisser?”

He laughs out loud. “Definitely not.”

“Huh. I guess all those trashy romance novels I read weren’t a complete waste.”

He kisses you softly, running a finger down the side of your neck. “I guess we should probably talk about this, shouldn’t we?”

“Probably.” He grins, a wicket glint in his eye. Suddenly, he’s picking you up, and you throw your arms around his neck, your legs tightening around his waist. “Bucky! What are you doing?” He walks over to the couch and sits down so you’re sitting on his lap.

“Is this okay?” You nod, shifting so you’re sitting across his lap instead of straddling him.

“So…” you say, unsure where to start.

“So.” He responds. “I’m sure you’ve guessed by now that I’m attracted to you.”

You snort. “Oh, really? I couldn’t tell.”

He sticks his tongue out playfully. “I’m hoping the feeling is mutual?’

“I think that fact is pretty obvious.”

He laughs, holding his hands up defensively. “I didn’t want to assume.”

“Bucky. Have you looked in a mirror lately? I doubt there is anyone in the world that’s attracted to men that wouldn’t be attracted to you.”

He smirks. “I am pretty great, aren’t I?” You punch his shoulder lightly and he laughs. “Anyway,” he starts, becoming serious again. “I’m fine with it if you don’t want to label this or anything.”

Your stomach drops. “Is that what you want?” you ask, trying to keep the disappointment from showing on your face.

“What do you want?”

You sigh, looking into his eyes. “I like you, Bucky. If you’re up for it, I’d like to try to see where this goes. I know you’re not really a one relationship kind of person, and that’s fine. We don’t have the exclusive talk right away.”

He nods. “That sounds reasonable. Are you sure about this?”

You lean forward and kiss him gently. “I’m sure.”

“Then go get changed.” He looks at you and grins. “I’m going to take you out to dinner.”

 

 

Later, you’re standing in front of the mirror in your room in tight black jeans and red v-neck sweater. Leaning forward, you touch up your lipstick before slipping on your shoes and heading back out into the living room, where Bucky sits waiting for you. “You ready?” you ask. He nods and stands, holding out his hand for you. Blushing, you take it, and he grins.

“You okay with taking the bike?”

“Sure. Let me grab my jacket.” You’ve gone on rides with him before, so you have your own helmet and leather jacket. You go grab your jacket from the closet and come back out to join him and you head down to the parking lot. He hands you your helmet from the case on the back of the bike while he pulls on his own and straddles the bike. You climb on behind him and wrap your arms tightly around him.

You can’t help but realize that it feels much more intimate than any other time that you had gone riding with him before, and you’re suddenly happy he’s facing away from you and your helmet covered your face as you feel a blush creep into your cheeks. Twelve minutes later you’re pulling into the parking lot of your favorite Italian restaurant. After he pulls into a parking space and turns off the bike, you reluctantly unwind your arms from his waist and pull off your helmet, running your fingers through your hair to make sure it’s not a complete wreck.

He gets off the bike and pulls off his helmet. “Is this alright for dinner?” he asks, turning toward you.

“It’s perfect. Thank you.”

He grins, holding out his arm for you as if he’s escorting you to some sort of fancy ball. Rolling your eyes, you place a hand on his arm and he leads you into the restaurant. As you’re seated at a table near the back, he starts chuckling.

“What’s so funny?” you ask, nudging his foot under the table with your own.

“So, I have to tell you something.”

“What?”

“My sister has been convinced we’ve been secretly dating since we moved in together.”

“What? Why?”

He shakes his head. “Beats me, but she absolutely refused to be dissuaded on that fact.”

You laugh for a moment. “How is Becky these days? Have you talked to her recently?”

“Oh, you know. Still caught up on Steve. I keep telling her she’s going to have to move on once he and Peggy finally get married.”

“Maybe we’ll have to set her up with someone else.”

“I mean, feel free, but I think I’m going to stay out of my baby sister’s love life as much as humanly possible, thank you very much.”

You laugh. “That’s fair.” You’re both silent for a minute before you speak again. “So what are we even supposed to talk about now? Usually first dates are for getting to know one another.”

“Honestly? I have a feeling not much is going to change between us, you know? I mean, besides the kissing… and maybe holding hands?” He reaches forward tentatively, leaving his hand palm-up on the table and looking at you.”

Grinning, you place your hand in his. “I think I can manage that much.” The waiter comes and takes your orders. After he leaves, Bucky turns back to you. “Do you want to tell people about this? Or do you just want to keep it between us for now?”

You think for a moment. “Well, Peggy knows we kissed. And that I thought I might have…romantic feelings for you and was going to talk to you about said feelings. I just don’t want to make a big deal out of it until we figure out what this is, if that’s alright. If people find out that’s fine. We don’t need to tell anyone, but we also don’t need to hide it.” You look at him. “Do you know what I’m saying?”

He nods. “That sounds like a good plan of action. Now that we’ve gotten the business out of the way, how about we move on to other topics. How’s work going lately?”

Shrugging, you respond, “It’s alright. It pays the bills, but nobody wants to be a waitress for the rest of their life, you know? Don’t get me wrong, I meet a lot of great people, but it’d be nice to have a job that pertains to my degree. What about you? How’s the personal trainer life treating you?”

“It’s pretty good, honestly. I enjoy helping people better themselves.”

“That’s good. Just don’t be too disappointed when I never work out with you. You know I view running as a special kind of torture.

He laughs. “Point taken.” The waiter returns to your table with your food, and you’re practically bouncing in your seat as he sets it down. This restaurant has the best ravioli and you’ve made it your mission to try every variety they make. Today’s selection is mushroom and pesto. You take a bite and close your eyes, moaning in delight at the taste. Opening your eyes, you see Bucky staring at you, his eyes wide. Upon noticing you looking at him, he swallows and looks down at his own food.

“Bucky? You alright?”

He clears his throat before looking back up at you sheepishly. “I’m going to have to ask that you refrain from making that noise again until after dinner or I won’t be able to concentrate on my food.”

You blush, trying to repress a smile. “Sorry. This ravioli is to die for. You have to try it!” You reply, holding a piece of ravioli out for him on your fork.

He narrows his eyes. “What kind is it again?”

“Just try it.”

“So, in other words, mushroom?”

“Pleeease?” you beg, putting on your best puppy dog face. He sighs, taking the bite and chewing hesitantly. “So? What’s the verdict?”

“I would like to say it’s awful on principle, but… It’s really not half bad.” Grinning triumphantly, you continue to eat your ravioli. “Don’t think this changes my opinion on your pizza of choice.”

“Yeah, whatever pineapple man.”

You finish dinner, idly chatting, and when the waiter brings the check, Bucky pays it, despite your protests. “It’s our first date, Y/N. Call me old fashioned, but I’m going to take this one.” You reluctantly nod, and he takes your hand, leading you back out to the motorcycle. You pull on your leather jacket and catch him looking you over. “You know that jacket looks damn good on you, right?”

You blush lightly. “Well thank you.”

“It’d look even better on my bedroom floor.” He winks at you and you feel your cheeks darken even more.

“Does that line ever work for you?”

“Quite well actually. Why? Is it working for you?”

“The line, no. You, however, may be working.” He grins, mounting the bike. You climb on after him and both of you don your helmets. Snaking your arm around him, you run your finger under the hem of his shirt, barely touching his stomach. You feel him shiver before he revs the bike and takes off towards your apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter

The drive back to your apartment seems substantially shorter than the drive to dinner, and you have a feeling it’s because Bucky is speeding the entire time. As he pulls into his parking space, you pull off your helmet and dismount the bike. He follows suit, and as you head towards the entrance to the apartments, you feel him slide his hand into yours, intertwining your fingers. A short climb later, you’re standing outside the door to the apartment, fumbling with your keys and trying to unlock the door.

            “Y/N? Are you okay?”

            “Yeah, why?” you reply, still struggling with the key.

            “Your hands are shaking.” You realize he’s right and you sigh, dropping your hands to your sides. “Here,” he says, gently taking your keys and sliding the key into the lock. “Let me.” He opens the door and leads you into the living room. You sit in one of the armchairs and he kneels in front of you, resting his hands on your knees, a worried look in his eyes. “Now, do you want to tell me what’s going on?”

            “I… I want you, Bucky, but…”

            “But?”

            “You know this is the first…physical relationship I’ve had with anyone, and I just…I don’t know if I’m ready to be with you. Like that, I mean.”

            He looks at you for a moment as if expecting you to continue talking before you see the worry on his face dissolve. “That’s it?”

            “What do you mean that’s it?”  
            “Sweetheart, you never have to worry about that,” he says, tucking a strand of your hair behind your ear. “I promise I will never push you into doing anything you don’t want to do. We can take that part of this as slowly as you want. Do you trust me?”

            A wave of relief washes over you as you nod, taking his hands. “Of course I do, Buck. You’re my best friend.”

            “I’m glad,” he says, kissing your hand and standing.

            “Bucky? Can we still…” You look down, blushing slightly. “Can we still make out tonight?

            He grins. “I was hoping you’d ask that.” He pulls you up from the chair and his arms snake around your waist, pulling you flush against him. You lean forward, catching his lips with yours and kissing him deeply as you wrap your arms around his neck. His tongue darts out and swipes across your bottom lip. Moaning softly, you grant him entrance to your mouth and he starts exploring.

            You slide one hand into his hair and pull experimentally, grinning as he groans and pulls away from your mouth. “You sure you haven’t done anything like this before?”

            Giggling, you shake your head. “I have, however, seen a lot of movies,” you reply, tugging gently, causing him to bite his lip. He leans in, but instead of kissing your lips he ducks his head to kiss your neck and you gasp as he runs his tongue across a particularly sensitive spot. Your hand that isn’t in his hair slides lightly down his side, causing him to shiver as you start playing with the hem of his shirt. He kisses his way up to your ear and nibbles on your earlobe, and you shiver, hearing him whisper “You can take it off if you want to.”

            You bite your lip and slowly slide the hem of the shirt up, running your hands first up his abs before reaching his chest and finally pulling the shirt over his head. Looking into his eyes, you find him staring down at you hungrily. He pulls you tightly against him by your hips and you can feel his erection against your stomach. You lead him towards the couch and push him gently down, following after and straddling his lap and sliding your hands along the curves of his toned chest, grinning when you see him breathing relatively harder than normal. He swallows hard and lets his hands roam up your body until they’re just below your breasts, stopping and looking into your eyes, silently asking for permission.

            You nod, and he continues upwards, his hands now cupping your breasts. He squeezes, sweeping a finger over your nipple, and even through your top and bra, you can feel it. You moan, tilting you head back. “God, James…”

            He groans and you look back at him to see his eyes wide. “You know, usually I dislike when people use my first name, but when you do it…” He shakes his head as if trying to clear it. “Let’s just say I enjoy it.”

            “You don’t say.” You grin, wiggling in his lap, which causes him to let out a ragged gasp as his hands drop down to your hips and he closes his eyes. When he looks back at you, his pupils are slightly dilated.

            You stifle a yawn, and you realize how tired you actually are. He laughs. “I guess that’s our cue to stop for the night.”

            You nod. “I suppose it is. I was wondering, though…”  
            “Go on,” he prodded encouragingly.

            “Could we sleep in the same bed tonight? I really like the way it feels when you’re holding me.” You blush as you finish the sentence, but keep looking in his eyes.

            He smiles. “I’d like that. I’m going to shower and, er, calm down a bit before I join you, though.”

 You nod, smiling. “Take all the time you need. Your bed or mine?”

“I think yours would be better. My room is a fucking mess.”

            You laugh. “So is mine.”

            He shakes his head. “No, I don’t think you understand. You have a chair of dirty clothes. Mine live on the floor.”

            “Alright. We’ll use my bed tonight,” you say, standing. “Now go shower.” You turn to walk into your room, but he grabs your hand and you turn back to him as he stands and quickly kisses your cheek before walking into the bathroom.

 

Twenty minutes later you’ve washed your face, brushed your teeth, and are laying in bed, playing a game on your phone when Bucky walks into your room wearing a pair of flannel sleep pants. You can’t help yourself from looking him up and down, your eyes settling on his abs. “You know you look like you should be in a painting of some Greek god, right?”

He smirks, sitting on the bed and scooting over to you. “Whatever you say.”

You plug your phone in and put it down, turning to face him and nuzzling into his neck as he wraps his arm around your waist. “Why did we wait so long?” You ask.

“I don’t know, doll. You want to know a secret, though?”

“Sure.”

“When we first met, I had a crush on you.”

You pulled back to look at his face, thinking he was joking, but his expression was completely sincere. “What? Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

“You never really seemed like you were looking for anything serious. You always seemed like you knew where you were going with your life and what you wanted and I was afraid I wouldn’t fit in with your plan.”

“What made it go away?”

“If I’m being honest it never really went away, but it changed. The more time I spent with you, I realized I didn’t care if anything happened between us as long as I got to be in your life. I was happy to just be around you, because you just light up every room you’re in and it’s impossible to be upset around you.” By the time he was finished talking, you were beaming.

“Why, Mr. Barnes, I had no idea you cared so much for me.”

“Shut up. Yes you did,” he replied, grinning.

“Okay, I did, but it’s really nice to hear you say it.”

“Well I’m happy to inflate your ego any time you want,” he says, kissing your forehead.

“Now that you’ve told me a secret, I feel like I should tell you one of mine.”

“That would seem like the fair arrangement.”

“I uh…I had a crush on you when we first met, too.”

He snorted. “And why didn’t _you_ say anything?”

“Have you looked in the mirror lately? You’re practically airbrushed, and the girls you bring home are too. How could I ever compete with that?”

He looked confused. “But you’re gorgeous. Don’t you know that?”

You shrug. “I mean I don’t think I’m unattractive, but I’ve never been the kind of person that draws a ton of attention from people like you.”

“Sweetheart you don’t see yourself very clearly. You’re one of the most beautiful people I’ve ever met, and more importantly, you’re just as beautiful on the inside as you are on the outside. Please don’t ever doubt that.” You blush and he reaches up to caress your cheek, a smile on his face. “So what made yours go away?”

“I figured I didn’t have a chance, so I just forced myself to move on. I got the best end of the deal anyway. I got the most amazing best friend I could have ever asked for.” He smiles before he yawns. “Let’s try to get some sleep.” He nods and you roll over so you’re spooning. He rests his hand on your hip and you relax into his chest, sighing contentedly. “Good night, Bucky.”

“Good night, beautiful.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, folks! This one is pretty long (over twice the length of the other chapters), and there’s smut in the second half, so be warned. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I haven’t proofed this, so sorry if there are any spelling errors.

Three days later, you and Bucky were getting ready to head over to Peggy and Steve’s apartment for dinner, which promised to be delicious because Steve was cooking. You walk out of your room and find Bucky lounging against the kitchen counter, scrolling through something on his phone. You can’t help but appreciate how his light grey t-shirt hugs the muscles in his chest. He looks up at you and grins.  
“You ready for the best stir-fry you’ve ever had?” He asks.  
“Oh, is that what we’re having?”  
“Yeah, I just texted Steve to ask.”  
“Sounds perfect. You ready?”  
He nods. “Before we leave, I wanted to ask: how do you want to play tonight? I know the other day you said we don’t need to hide this, but I’m okay if that’s what you want to do.”  
You walk up to him so you’re leaning against his chest and looking up at him. “I don’t want that. I mean, Peggy already knows something is going on, and these last couple days have been really great.”  
He grins and leans down to kiss you softly on the lips. “I agree. Now let’s get going or we’ll be late.”  
“Should we take my car? It’s supposed to rain later and I don’t particularly want to be riding the bike back in the middle of a thunderstorm.”  
“Probably a good idea.” You smile as he takes your hand and you walk out of the apartment and head towards your car. When you reach the car, he kisses the back of your hand before dropping it to open your door for you. You smile widely and feel a faint blush creep up into your cheeks. “Why thank you, sir.”  
“Anything for you, doll,” he responds, closing the door once you’re in the car and going around to climb into the passenger seat.  
You drive to Peggy and Steve’s with one hand, the other safely clasped in Bucky’s. When you arrive, you turn off the car and climb out, walking around to Bucky’s side of the car, waiting for him to close his door before gently pushing him up against it and leaning in close to him. He raises and eyebrow and you put your hand on the back of his neck, pulling him towards you as you kiss him passionately and your other hand traces a pattern up and down his side. He freezes for a second before relaxing into the kiss, putting his hand on your hips. After a moment he pulls away.  
“Not that I’m complaining or anything, sweetheart, but what was that for?”  
You smirk, stepping away from him. “Maybe I just like kissing you.”  
He smiles. “Well the feeling is mutual. Maybe after dinner we can do some more of that.”  
“Perhaps,” you respond. “But first, we should probably get to dinner before they think we’re doing anything unsavory.”  
Chuckling, he grabs your hand and you walk together to the entrance of the apartment, letting yourselves in. The first thing you see upon entering is Steve in an apron, just taking a wok off of the stove. “Hey, guys,” he greets you. His eyes fall to your still joined hands and a huge smile appears on his face. “It took you long enough.”  
Bucky rolls his eyes at him. “Can it, Rogers.”  
You blush slightly. “Dinner smells amazing, Steve. I take that to mean Peg didn’t help at all?”  
He laughed. “She actually only got home from work about five minutes ago, so this one’s all me.”  
“And we are all immensely grateful for that,” Peggy stated, emerging from their bedroom. She walks over to where you and Bucky are standing and pulls you both into a tight hug before releasing you and turning to Bucky. “Do you mind if I borrow Y/N for a couple minutes?”  
He grins, releasing your hand. “Be my guest. Go and talk about me to your heart’s content.”  
“Not everything is about you, Barnes,” she replies, shaking her head and he laughs  
You follow her back into the bedroom and sit down on the bed while she closes the door behind her. “So what did you want to talk about?”  
“You and Bucky, of course!”  
“But you just said—”  
“That mans ego does not need any more stroking,” she responds, laughing quietly. “So?”  
“So what?”  
“What’s going on with you two? I haven’t heard from you the past couple days!”  
“Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. I’ve been really busy at work. What do you want to know?”  
“Are you two together now? Is he a good kisser? I’ve always wondered. Wait have you two had sex yet?”  
You laughed. “Take a breath, Peg. No, we haven’t had sex. He’s an absolutely amazing kisser, which I can only imagine comes from all the practice he’s had. And we’re seeing where things go, but we haven’t labeled things. Is that enough information?”  
“Nowhere near, but we should join the guys for dinner.” You stand, and you both walk out to the table. Peggy takes her seat next to Steve, and you sit next to Bucky, who raises an eyebrow at you.  
“None of your beeswax,” you say, leaning in for a peck before looking at Steve. “So can we eat or are you planning on torturing me with the smell for the rest of the night?”  
“Help yourself!” He urges, gesturing toward the large plate of stir fry sitting in the middle of the table. “Do you want something besides water to drink?”  
“Maybe later,” you reply, serving yourself a large helping of food.  
After you have all helped yourselves and begun eating, you hear Peggy ask, “So, Bucky, what are your intentions with Y/N?”  
You nearly choke on the bite of food in your mouth and end up having a coughing fit. Bucky and Steve look at you with concern on their faces, but you wave them off, drinking some water. When you look at her, Peggy is still looking pointedly at Bucky.  
“Peg, knock it off.”  
“It’s, fine,” Bucky says. “My intention is to be whatever Y/N wants me to be. Whether that ends up being a boyfriend or a friend, or nothing.”  
You can’t keep the grin off your face as you look down, blushing. You feel Bucky’s hand slide onto your thigh, low enough that you know it’s not meant to be sexual, but you still feel your heart rate pick up slightly.  
You look up just in time to see Peggy grin and nod approvingly. “Good answer.”  
“Hey, Peg, if you’re done with the fifth degree, how about we get back to dinner?”  
“I’m just making sure my best friend is taken care of,” she replies, smiling good-naturedly at you, and you can’t even bring yourself to be upset with her. You all go back to eating, and the rest of dinner passes with idle chatting and funny stories from work.  
An hour later, you and Bucky are getting ready to leave. As you hug Steve, he leans down to whisper in your ear. “I don’t care if he’s my best friend. If he hurts you, I’ll kick his ass for you in a heartbeat, and I told him as much while you and Peg were talking earlier.”  
You laugh, grinning up at him. “Thanks, Stevie. I’ll keep that in mind.” You lean up and kiss him on the cheek before pulling away. After hugging Peggy goodbye, you walk over to Bucky and take his hand.  
He smiles. “You ready to go, doll?”  
Your stomach flips at the pet name. “When you are.”  
He leads you from the apartment as you wave to Peggy and Steve. When you reach the door outside, you see that it’s started pouring. Pulling your keys from your pocket, you unlock the car from inside and prepare to make a run for it. “Ready?” You ask Bucky.  
He nods, and you push the door open. Both of you sprint towards your car, opening the doors and throwing yourselves in before slamming the doors behind you. You look at each other, breathing hard and dripping wet, and you simultaneously burst into laughter, leaning into each other across the center console. You’re staring at each other, and before you know it, you’re kissing. Your finger slide into his wet hair and his fall to your waist, bunching the fabric of your shirt up as he pulls you closer. You feel his tongue sweep against your bottom lip and you grant him access. His tongue delves into your mouth and you moan as it massages your own. You tug at his hair and he groans. You decide to utilize the opportunity to nip gently at his lip and he gasps, breaking away from the kiss.  
“Sorry. Too much?” you ask.  
He shakes his head quickly, and when you look at his eyes, you see his pupils are dilated. “Definitely not. We should probably go home, though.” His voice comes out a little hoarse and and you smirk, proud you could pull such a reaction from him.  
You put the keys in the ignition and start the car, looking behind you as you back out of your parking space. You feel Bucky’s hand on your leg, substantially further up than it was a dinner, his thumb drawing circles on the inside of your thigh.  
“Getting a little handsy there, Mr. Barnes.”  
He smirks. “Do you want me to stop?”  
“I didn’t say that, did I?”  
“That’s what I thought,” he said, squeezing your thigh.  
When you reach your apartment complex, you quickly turn off the car and pull the keys from the ignition, exiting the car. When you paused at the door to your apartment to unlock it, Bucky hugged you from behind you, peppering your neck with open-mouthed kisses.  
You giggle. “Buck, that tickles!”  
You open the door and he follows you inside, kicking the door shut as he grabs you by the hips, pulling you back against him. He places his mouth at the junction between your neck and shoulder and starts sucking gently. You moan loudly, surprising yourself and slapping your hand over your mouth.  
He chuckles as his hand slowly comes up to pull your hand from your mouth. “No need to be embarrassed, doll.” He nips at the spot he had been sucking on and your head tips back to lean on his shoulder. Still holding onto your hand, he pulls away from your back and leads you over to his bedroom. “We don’t need to do anything you don’t want to do, but I think we’ll be a little more comfortable in a bed,” he explained.  
You smiled, pulling him down to kiss you by the collar of his t-shirt to kiss him fiercely. His hands slip under your top, caressing the skin on your hips and you shiver slightly. You break the kiss only to lean up and nibble on his ear, whispering to him. “Take it off.” You look in his eyes as he bites his lip, pulling your shirt over your head, his eyes immediately falling to your chest.  
“God, you’re gorgeous, darling. I could spend all night just looking at you.”  
“I bet you say that to all the girls you bring back here don’t you?”  
He shakes his head. “Just you.”  
You blush slightly, glancing around at the room for a moment before looking back at him. “You cleaned.”  
He laughed quietly. “Well, I was hoping to get you in here tonight, so I thought I might want to tidy up.”  
“How presumptuous of you.”  
He looked at you sheepishly, pushing some of his hair behind his ear. “Like I said, we don’t need to do anything you’re not ready for.”  
You smile. “I’m joking, Buck. I appreciate the forethought.” In a sudden wave of boldness, you reach behind you, unhooking your bra and letting it fall from your shoulders. You could practically see his eyes pop out of his head like a character in an old cartoon. You start to feel self conscious as he stares and you raise your arms to cover yourself.  
“Please don’t…” he says quietly, reaching up to gently take your hands as he leads you over to the bed and you sit down, letting your arms relax. You scoot back further on the bed so you’re sitting against his massive pile of pillows.  
“Honestly, how do you even sleep with all of these?”  
“Usually in a nest,” he responds, shrugging. He climbs on the bed, crawling up to where you are and laying next to you, cupping your cheek with one hand. Leaning towards you, he kisses you deeply, sucking your bottom lip into his mouth. Your eyes flutter closed and you pull his shirt up. He breaks away from your lips just long enough for you to pull it up over his head before kissing you again, swinging his leg over both of yours so he’s straddling your hips, supporting his weight on one hand while the other slides up your side before cupping one of your breasts. He squeezes gently and you bite your lip, running your fingers through his hair. Maintaining eye contact, he dips his head down, laving his tongue over your nipple and you moan, letting your head fall back onto the pillows. Running a finger over it, he moves his mouth over to the other breast, sucking gently on the top of it.  
You groan, rolling him over so you’re now straddling him. He swallows hard and stares up at you.  
“Like what you see?”  
“Fuck yes.”  
“What a mouth you’ve got, there, soldier.”  
You feel his fingers dig into your hips as he shifts his own against your ass. “Nobody has called me that in over a year.” He didn’t talk about it much, but both he and Steve had served in the Army during their college days and for the two years following.  
“I’m guessing from your reaction that you you don’t mind it,” you said, smirking and leaning down to blow softly in his ear.  
“I think that’s putting it mildly, doll. God, I love having you on top of me… feeling your ass against my cock…”  
Hearing him talk dirty to you caused you to flush, and your face wasn’t the only place you could feel heat settling in. You lean down to kiss him roughly and his hands slide around to your ass as he begins to guide your hips against his own, drawing another moan from your lips.  
“Ugh, James…”  
After making out and dry humping for a while, you sit up, putting your hands on his chest, both of you breathing heavily.  
“Do you want to stop?” He asked.  
“There’s actually something I want to try first, if that’s okay with you?”  
He smiles softly up at you. “Whatever you want to do.” You climb off of him and stand next to the bed. “Well, that wasn’t exactly what I was expecting.”  
You roll your eyes. “Come here.” You pull him up so he’s sitting on the edge of the bed leaning against his hands behind him. You gently part his knees and kneel between them.  
His eyes widen. “Are you sure?”  
Nodding, you respond, “Definitely. When was the last time you got tested? Should we use a condom?”  
“I’m clean.”  
Smiling, you respond, “I’m glad.” You place your hand on his thigh, slowly moving it higher, keeping eye contact with him. You can see his erection straining against the confines of his jeans and reach up, stroking the bulge. As he’s looking down at you, he takes in a ragged breath. Taking this as a good sign, you trail your hand up to the button of his jean and undo it, sliding down the zipper as you run your tongue from his boxers up to his navel. He groans softly, bringing one of his hands forward to slide it into your hair.  
“Fuck, you’re beautiful, sweetheart.” You hook your fingers into the waistband of his jeans and he raises his hips off the bed so you can slide them off, along with his boxers. Once they’re off, you toss them to the side and look back at him, biting you lip as you take in his cock. You didn’t have any real life experience to compare him to, but while he wasn’t exceptionally long, he was thick, and it made your mouth water just looking at him.  
You turn your head to the side to leave a trail of kisses starting at his knee and traveling upward, stopping right before you get to his crotch to give the same treatment to the other leg. By the time you were done, there was precum dribbling down the head of his cock. Looking up into his eyes, you wrap your hand around his base and squeeze experimentally. He whines and tugs gently on your hair, not wanting to push you any further or faster than you wanted to go, but his eyes were practically begging you to continue.  
Looking into his eyes, you lean in to lick a stripe up the underside of his cock. An obscene moan falls from his lips as his head falls back. Pumping him up and down with your hand, you take the head into your mouth, circling the tip with your tongue.  
“God, please don’t stop,” you hear him murmur. You take more of him into your mouth and reach up with your other hand to caress his balls while you bob your head, stroking what you can’t comfortably fit in your mouth with your hand. His breath is coming in gasps now, and he pulls harder on your hair. You’re surprised to discover that despite the pain, the feeling is quite pleasurable and you moan around him, pulling another groan from his lips. You continue to suck him off, running your tongue along his length.  
You take him deeper and as you feel his cock against the back of your throat, you force yourself to not gag, but instead swallow around him. You hear him swear under his breath. “I’m not gonna last long if you keep that up, doll.” After a few more strokes, you pull off of him. He looks down at you, stroking your hair.  
Still pumping him with your hand, you look into his face. “I want you to finish yourself off for me,” you say, kissing his tip. “Show me how good I made you feel.”  
He nods, replacing your hand with his own, quickening the pace.  
“Where do you want to cum, baby?”  
He bites his lip before responding. “Wanna cum on your tits, angel. So gorgeous just for me. Is that okay with you?”  
You smile. “Anything for you, darling.”  
He keeps his eyes glued to you while he jerks himself off, moaning your name. After a couple more minutes, his rhythms starts to falter and his mouth falls open. “Fuckfuckfuck, Y/N I’m so close baby.”  
You lean in to kiss his inner thigh for a moment before sitting back, pushing your breasts together. “Cum for me, James. Cum on my tits.”  
After a few more strokes he’s cumming on your chest. He strokes himself through it before laying back on the bed, breathing hard.  
“Fuck, that was amazing. Where the hell did you learn to do that?”  
You shrug, getting up from the floor. “Porn.” His eyes shoot up to you.  
“Wait, really?”  
Laughing, you respond. “I’m a virgin, Buck, not a prude.”  
He chuckles and sits up. “Sit down. I’ll get a washcloth to clean you up.”  
“I can clean myself up,” you say indignantly.  
“Believe me, you have done enough tonight. Let me do this for you. Please.” With the last word, he pulls out his best puppy dog face.  
You roll your eyes and sit on the bed. “Fine.”  
He heads towards the door, grabbing a clean pair of boxers before exiting the bedroom. After a few minutes he returns with a damp cloth and sits next to you, gently wiping his cum from your chest. You feel your eyelids start to droop as he puts the cloth in the dirty laundry. “Do you want pajamas?” He asks, stroking your hair.  
You shake your head. “Just help me get out of these jeans.” He smiles, helping you stand as you undo the button and zipper, sliding them off. A second later, you’re in the air.  
“Wha— Bucky, put me down!”  
“Gladly,” he replies, putting you down in the middle of the bed, where you crawl under the covers as he joins you. He hugs you to him. “Thank you for tonight.”  
“‘S my pleasure,” you mumble.  
“Maybe next time I can repay the favor?” He asks, kissing your shoulder.  
“Maybe…” You yawn, cuddling into his chest. “‘G’night, Bucky.”  
“Good night, sweetheart.”  
You drifted off to sleep, a smile on your face


End file.
